Chocar
by hadita1991
Summary: Después de varios intentos fallidos, Ai encuentra el antídoto...Aún así, él no está preaparado para el reencuentro, ¿podrá Ai conseguirlo con la ayuda de Sonoko? S&r H


**Disclaimer:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, nosotras solo la usamos sin ánimo de lucro.**

**La canción pertenece a El Sueño de Morfeo.**

**Nota:**

**Este es un fanfiction que he hecho junto con Comeka, nos basamos un poco en la canción de chocar de El Sueño de Morfeo, cantada conjuntamente con Nek. Esperamos que os guste -^.^-**

**Simbología:**

"**abc" son los pensamientos.**

_**Abc **_**letra de la canción.**

Ai, Genta, Mitsuyiko y Ayumi se encontraban en el parque hablando con las cabezas juntas.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Ai.

- Pero...¿qué? - contestó Ayumi.

- Eso, eso ¿Qué hacemos?- insistió Mitsuyiko.

- Podemos prepararles una cena romántica con bolas de arroz y anguilas!

- ¡Anda ya, Genta! ¡Cállate!- le contestaron todos a la vez.

- ¡Pero si las bolas de arroz y anguilas están muy ricas! -insistió.

- Déjalo ya, Genta – le dijo Mitsuyiko.

- Necesitamos ayuda, no podemos hacerlo solos -dijo Ayumi.

- No te preocupes, ya sé quién nos va a ayudar- le contestó Ai.

- Pero ..¿quién?

- Ya lo sabréis, todo a su tiempo- terminó Ai.

Al día siguiente...

Ai está en casa del Profesor Agasa, coge el teléfono y marca un número. Al otro lado del teléfono contesta una voz femenina.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién me llama?

- ¿Sonoko?

- ¿Quién sino? ¿con quién hablo?

- Soy Conan, el primo de Kudo, quería saber si estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con una cosa.

- ¿Ese mocoso que vive con Ran y Kogoro?

- Sí, soy yo...¡y no soy un mocoso!

- ¿ Por qué tendría que ayudarte?

- Porque también está implicada Ran.

- Haber, sorpréndeme.

- Sinichi me ha llamado y me ha dicho que va a volver y he pensado que podríamos organizarle una cita con Ran, además ella está triste últimamente y creo que sería una buena idea que se volvieran a ver.

- Bueno, no es mala idea ¿qué tienes en mente, mocoso?

- ¿Qué te parece un teatro?

- ¿Un teatro?

- Sí, verás […]

- Suena interesante ¿Cuál es mi papel en todo esto?

- Verás estaba pensando....que si alguien puede conseguir un teatro vacío esa eres tú.

- Por supuesto, por algo soy de la familia Suzuki, todo es posible. Déjalo en mis manos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Para cuando lo necesitas?

- Pues....para...dentro de una semana.

- Vale, eso está hecho, mocoso.- y colgaron.

- ¿Con quién hablabas, Ai?

- Con Sonoko.

- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con Sonoko?

- Desde que necesito su ayuda.

- ¡Ahh!, por cierto ¿para qué necesitabas la pajarita?

- La necesitaba para hacerme pasar por Conan.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya lo verá, todo a su debido tiempo.

Esa noche llega Conan a casa del Profesor Agasa.

- ¿Para qué me necesitabas, Haibara?

- Te tengo una buena noticia.

- Eso espero porque me has fastidiado bastante con tu llamada, estaba a punto de hablar con Ran....

- ¡Uff!, ¡vaya carácter!

- Bueno ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo quería decirte que ya he encontrado el antídoto.

- ¿Estás segura? - dijo esperanzado.

- Sí.

- ¿Crees que funcionará correctamente esta vez? O ¿será temporal como otras veces?

- Estoy convencida de que esta vez será la definitiva.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Ya estoy cansado de ser un crío!...¿Y tú que vas ha hacer?

- Yo me he guardado parte del antídoto, no me interesa que la Organización se entere todavía.

- Con que era eso ¿no?, Ai – dijo Agasa entrando en la habitación - ¡Por eso era lo de la llam...!

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo Ai.

- ¿De qué habláis? - Preguntó Conan.

- Nada, nada Sinichi, no te preocupes, ¿te quedas a cenar?Je, je! .

- No, he de irme.¿Cuándo vas a darme el antídoto? ¿Qué tal ahora?

- No...quiero investigar un poco más. ¿Qué tal la próxima semana?

- Pero...¿Qué más te da?

- Que no, Kudo. Ya lo tendrás, ten paciencia.

- Es que quiero que esto acabe ya.

- Ya queda poco.

- Bueno, está bien.

- ¿Te veo mañana en clase?

- ¡Qué remedio!

- Hasta mañana

- ¡Hasta mañana Ai!

- ¡Por fin viernes!- Dijo Ayumi.

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer este fin de semana?- Preguntó Mitsuyiko.

- ¿Qué os parece un partido de fútbol? - Propuso Genta.

- Por mí bien.- Respondió Mitsuyiko.

- A mí también me parece bien.- Le secundó Ai.

- ¿Qué te parece a ti, Conan?- preguntó Ayumi.

- ¿Eh?....¿decías?

- Pero... ¿ en qué estás pensando? - le recriminó Mitsuyiko.

- ¡Baja de las nubes!- exclamó Genta.

- Sí,sí, ¿qué decíais?

- Que si te apetece jugar al fútbol este fin de semana.-Repitió Ai.

- Sí, sí, lo que vosotros queráis.

"Con lo aburrido que es jugar con estos críos al fútbol. Aunque por suerte será la última vez."

- Estás muy raro ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ayumi.

- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

- Bueno..entonces...¿te parece bien?- preguntó Genta.

- Eh...sí, claro.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana por la tarde a la hora de siempre en el parque- dijo Mitsuyiko.

Llegan a casa de Ran y Conan entra. Los demás siguen andando.

- Bueno, nosotros quedamos una hora antes.-Comunicó Ai a los demás

- Pero...¿Por qué no puede enterarse Conan?- preguntó Ayumi.

- Porque...porque es primo de Kudo y se le podría escapar- dijo Ai.

- Yo no creo que Conan se lo dijera- contestó Genta.

- Bueno, por si acaso- dijo Mitsuyiko.

- ¿Tú también, Mitsuyiko?- le recriminó Ayumi.

- Esto... es que creo que Ai lleva razón.

- ¡Siempre estás de su parte!- exclamó Genta.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya?- dijo Ai.

- Bueno, yo ya he llegado ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Mitsuyiko.

Más tarde en casa de Kogoro....

Mientras Ran prepara té y galletas, Sonoko se lleva aparte a Conan.

- Ya está todo casi listo, solo faltan algunos detalles- le susurró Sonoko.

- ¡Ah!...mmm...vale- dijo Conan. "¿De qué rayos estará hablando?"pensó.

- Cuando esté todo listo te avisaré... -terminó Sonoko.

- Venga, vamos a merendar- les llamó Ran entrando en la habitación.

- Hermana Ran ¿se va a quedar Sonoko a dormir?

- Sí, Sonoko se queda.

- Es que me quedo sola y Ran me ha ofrecido quedarme aquí.- Aclaró Sonoko.

- ¿Por qué preguntabas, Conan?- preguntó Ran.

- No, por nada- respondió Conan. "Genial, voy a tener que aguantar a la pesada de Sonoko todo el fin de semana."

Al día siguiente....

Ai, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuyiko vuelven a reunirse en el parque.

- ¿Has conseguido algo?- pregunta Ayumi.

- Sí, ya casi tengo el teatro- dijo Ai.

- ¿Ya? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- le preguntó sorprendido Mitsuyiko.

- Le he pedido ayuda a Sonoko- aclaró Ai.

- ¿A la pija amiga de Ran?- dijo Genta.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- cuestionó Ayumi.

- Eso son cosas entre Sonoko y yo- se limitó a responder Ai.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Vaya que puntuales habéis sido hoy! ¿De qué hablabais? - saludó Conan.

- Nada, nada, cosas sin importancia – le contestó Mitsuyiko.

" Estos críos están tramando algo"- pensó Conan.- ¿Qué estáis tramando, Haibara?

- ¿ Nosotros? Nada son imaginaciones tuyas.

- ¡¡PELOTAAA!!-gritó Genta.

Conan al darse cuenta de que la pelota iba en dirección a él la golpea con el pecho parándola y empieza a darle toquecitos con la cabeza, la pone en el suelo y de una patada mete gol sin que Mitsuyiko pueda pararla.

- ¡ALUCINANTE!- volvió a gritar Genta.

- ¡Conan, eres el mejor!- le elogió Ayumi.

- ¡Pero..¿Dónde has aprendido ha hacer eso?!- replicó Mitsuyiko.

Ante estas preguntas, Ai se ríe disimuladamente.

" Llevo años jugando al fútbol" pensó Conan- Pues.....me enseñó Sinichi

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Ayumi.

¡¡¡RIIIIINNG!!!

- ¡UFFF, lunes y ya nos han puesto un montón de deberes!- se quejó Genta.

- Sí, mejor será llegar a casa y empezar ha hacerlos- dedujo Mitsuyiko.

- Joo, y hoy es el especial de Yaiba- Protestó Ayumi.

- Pues no nos va ha dar tiempo de verlo- contestó Mitsuyiko.

- ¡Yo voy a verlo!- dijo Genta.

- Bueno, cada uno a su casa o no terminaremos nunca, ¡hasta mañana!- se despidió Ai.

- ¡Adiós, chicos!- secundó Conan.

Al día siguiente …

-¿Os dio tiempo ayer de ver el especial de Yaiba?- preguntó Ayumi.

- No, estuve hasta tarde haciendo deberes, ¿y tú Genta?- dijo Mitsuyiko.

- ¡Estuvo genial! ¡Os perdisteis el mejor capítulo de Yaiba!

- Entonces...no hiciste los deberes- afirmó Ai.

- ¿Deberes?....¡Ah!!los deberes....algo...

- Te van a castigar...- Le riñó Ayumi.

- Tooda la hora en el pasillo - siguió Mitsuyiko.

- Conan ¡dile algo!.... ¿Conan?- dijo Ayumi.

-...-

Al ver que Conan no responde Mitsuyiko le da un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Holmes, vuelve a la Tierra!- exclamó Mitsuyiko.

- ¿Eh? ¿Decíais algo?

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Mmmm...esto....en realidad no era nada importante, Ayumi.

- Pero....-Insistió Mitsuyiko.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¡Sentaos, por favor! Vamos a empezar la clase. Enseñadme los deberes de ayer. ¿Ayumi? ¡Muy bien! Genta, ¿ me enseñas tus deberes?

- Es que...esto...verá....¡Mi perro se comió mis deberes!

- Genta ¿otra ves no has hecho los deberes? ¡Al pasillo!

- No tienes remedio, Genta- susurró Haibara.

Esa tarde en casa del Profesor Agasa....

- Profesor....¿me prestaría otra vez la pajarita de repuesto?

- ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres otra vez la pajarita, Ai?

- Ya se lo dije, pronto lo sabrá.

- Bueno...espero que no te metas en líos.

Haibara vuelve a marcar un número de teléfono y ajusta bien la pajarita.

- ¿Sí? ¿Dígame? Sonoko al aparato.

- Hola Sonoko, soy Conan.

- ¡Ah! Ahora iba a casa de Ran, si quieres hablamos allí.

- No, no, estoy en casa del Profesor Agasa, era solo para ver cómo iba el asunto del teatro.

- Bien, ya está listo, el viernes es todo nuestro.

- Entonces, ¿Podemos ir el jueves por la tarde a decorarlo?

- Sí, sin problemas.

- Ah, sobre la vestimenta....

- No te preocupes por eso, mañana quedamos y....

- ¡No! Mañana no puedo ¡Tengo que ayudar al Profesor Agasa!

- Y entonces....¿Qué hacemos?

- Ehh... ¿Te importaría ir con Haibara en vez de conmigo?

- ¿La mocosa que vive con el Profesor Agasa?

- Sí ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada, bueno dile que a las cuatro en casa del Profesor Chiflado.

- Esta bien, se lo diré, adiós, Sonoko.

Una vez que Ai cuelga el teléfono entra en la habitación el Profesor Agasa.

- Ai, ¿me podrías explicar qué es eso de un teatro?

- Profesor ¿sabe que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Está bien, pero ¡no se lo vayas a decir a nadie! [...]

- ¡Con que era eso! Pues...es muy buena idea! Me lo podrías haber dicho antes, tengo un amigo que....

- No, Profesor, ya está todo arreglado.

- Si necesitáis ayuda con la decoración yo podría....

- No, de eso nos encargamos nosotros.

Al día siguiente a las cuatro en casa del Profesor Agasa....

¡Ding-dong!

-¿Abres tú, Ai?

- Sí, debe ser Sonoko.- Ai deja el portátil en el escritorio y va a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Preparada para pasarlo bomba?- dijo Sonoko alzando las manos.

- ¡Qué remedio!- suspiró Ai. - ¡Adiós, Profesor!

Tras un largo camino en coche en soportando a Sonoko, llegaron al centro comercial.

- Bueno ¿Qué tipo de ropa tenías pensado, mocosa?

- ¿Qué tal un cuento de hadas?

- Mmmm...para encontrar eso...¡una tienda de disfraces!

- El príncipe azul que va a rescatar a su damisela en apuros. ¡Qué típico!

- ¡Me encanta tu idea! ¡Qué romántico! Lo único que nos falta es el malo guapetón que quiere hacerse con la damisela.

- Sí, claro. - "Para eso ya está la organización."

Una vez en la tienda de disfraces se disponen a elegir.

- ¿Qué te parece este?

-No, demasiado soso- respondió Sonoko poniéndose una mano en el mentón.

- ¿Y este otro?

- No, demasiado típico.

-¿Este?- dijo Ai señalando uno al azar.

- ¡AHH! ¡El traje de mis sueños! ¡Ideal! ¡Superfashion! ¡Osea perfecto para Ran! - "Se lo tendré que pedir algún día para mi futura fiesta de disfraces."

- Demasiado pomposo, ¿no te parece?

- Imaginaciones tuya, le quedará divino.

- Estupendo, vamos a por el de Kudo.

- ¿Qué te parece este?- dijo Sonoko

- ¿Por qué no lo eliges tú? Tienes más gusto, además terminaríamos antes- contestó fastidiada Ai.

- Me gusta....este...pero ese otro...., ¡pero aquel también me gusta! Jooo, no se por cuál decidirme, ¿Qué te parece a ti?

- Por mí puedes echarlo a suertes.

- Mmmm, pinto pinto gorgorito, esconde la mano en veinticinco, en qué lugar, en Portugal, en qué calleja la moraleja, esconde la mano que viene la....

- ¡Este!

- ...vieja..... ¡Tú, mocosa! ¡No me has dejado terminar!

- Pero si estaba claro que iba a tocar este, anda, vámonos.

- ¡Ni hablar! Todavía faltan los zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios.....

- ¡Vaya tortura!- susurró Ai.

- ¡Vamos a la tienda de accesorios!

….Y les dieron las ocho en el centro comercial...

Sonoko iba cargada de bolsas mientras Ai iba cargada de cajas.

- Creo que está todo- dijo Sonoko.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora con todo esto?

- Pues....me lo llevaré a casa y el jueves por la tarde dejaré en el teatro la ropa de Kudo, ya que me encargaré yo de arreglar a Ran en mi casa.

- Yo me encargaré de Kudo.

-Ok, vamos, te llevo a casa.

Una vez que Sonoko lleva a Ai a casa del Profesor Agasa......

- Profesor...¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

- Claro, Ai.

- Por casualidad....¿tendría el número de Heiji Hattori?

- Por supuesto, su padre y yo fuimos....

- Profesor....limítese a darme el número de teléfono.

- Aquí tienes- dijo Agasa pasándole un trozo de papel.

Haibara va hacia el teléfono y marca el número, al otro lado de la línea contesta Kazuha.

- ¿Moshi- moshi? Kazuha al habla. Casa de los Hattori ¿dígame?

- Hola, Kazuha, ¿está Heiji-kun? Necesito hablar con él.

- Sí, un momento.... _¡¡¡HEIJI!!!_

_- ¿Se puede saber por qué armas tanto jaleo, Kazuha? ¡Podías haber ido a buscarme y no llamarme a gritos!- dijo Heiji mientras bosteaba._

_- ¡Ten, te llaman por teléfono!- dijo Kazuha mientras le pasaba el aparato en tono hosco._

_- ¿Quién es?_

_- ¡Tu novia!- dijo Kazuha lanzándole el teléfono._

-_ Pero.... ¿Qué dices?...¿Qué novia?....¡Si no tengo novia!..... ¡Si ya te tengo a ti ! ¡Otra más y me muero!_

_- Heiji, contesta- dijo Kazuha sonrojada._

- ¿Si? ¿Diga?- dijo llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

- Konban- wa, Heiji-kun, soy Haibara, he encontrado el antídoto para Kudo.

- Aaahhh ¿Y? ….¡Eso es estupendo!

- Te necesito para que vistas a Kudo.

- ¿VESTIR? ¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

- Haber, deja que te explique. […] Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

- Pero...¿estás segura que esta vez saldrá bien?

_- _….- Ai suspiró- vas a ayudarme ¿ si o no?

_- _¿Dónde y cuándo me necesitas?

- Pues....como muy tarde...aquí mañana a esta hora.

- ¡Me apunto!- contestó Kazuha al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡KAZUHA, CUELGA!- dijo Heiji, aun con el aparato en la oreja.

- Podrías haberte separado del teléfono, ¿No Hattori?

_-_ Lo siento, Haibara. Kazuha, cuelga de una vez.

- Pero yo....

- ¡Cuelga!

- Siii.....

- ...- suspiro de Haibara- Tu novia también puede venir.

- Ehhh....esto..... de todas formas vendría.

_- _Nos vemos mañana en casa del Profesor Agasa.

_-_ Mata ashita, Haibara.

- Nos vemos.

Una vez que Heiji cuelga el teléfono se pone a buscar a Kazuha y la encuentra con el teléfono de la entrada aún en la mano.

- KAZUHA...¿NO HABÍAS COLGADO EL TELÉFONO?- gritó Heiji sorprendiendola.

- Si, …..bueno...yo....esto....verás....

- No tienes remedio ¿te has entrado de toda la conversación?

-¿Qué es eso de una organización? ¿Qué tienen que ver Conan y Sinichi? Ya sé que con primos, pero.... Aaah! Explicame qué es eso de cambiar de ropa a Sinichi....¿Es qué él no puede hacerlo solo?

-Eeehhh.....verás […]

Heiji le cuenta todo lo relacionado con Conan y la desaparición de Sinichi.

- Heiji....¿has tomado algo en mal estado?- dijo Kazuha mientras le se acercaba a él lentamente y le ponía una mano en la frente, quedando así sus caras muy pegadas.

- Yo....¿No crees que todo es demasiado extraño? Desaparece Kudo y en su lugar aparece Conan con sus ropas...- dijo Heiji sonrojado después de separarse de ella.

- Bueno.... yo no lo veo tan raro...- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Kazuha, a veces eres tan.... -"inocente".- ¡Ni una palabra a Ran!

- Vale, no suena muy creíble, pero no le diré nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Cuando dices eso tengo que preocuparme- dijo Heiji llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Tarde del jueves.....

- Venga, Ai....dámela. Dámela. Dámela....

- ¡Vete a darle la lata a Ran y déjame tranquila!

- Venga, Ai...porfi.... ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Que no!

Haibara mira el reloj y ve la hora.

-Kudo, tienes que irte ahora mismo. "Estos dos deben estar a punto de llegar."

- Pero...¿Por qué?....

- Profesor...¡Dígale algo!- exclamó Ai.

- Conan, vete ¡Me estáis volviendo loco!

- Jooo ¿más loco?- dijo en tono infantil.

- Vete ya- le dijo el Profesor.

- Profesor....¿me estas echando?- dijo en tono de pena.

- Sí! ¡Me duele la cabeza de tanto Por fi! ¡Adiós!- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al poco tiempo vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

- ¡CONAN! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE.... ¡hola! ¡Adelante, pasad!

Kazuha y Heiji le miran con cara rara y aceptan su invitación.

- Konnichi-wa, Profesor- dijeron al unísono.

Ai aparece y les da la bienvenida.

- Konnichi-wa ¡Habéis llegado pronto! ¡Excelente!- dijo Ai, pero de repente.....

- ¡¡¡MOCOSAAA!!!- dijo alguien desde el exterior- Oye necesito que...- suelta en el suelo unas cajas y continua hablando- Mmm ¡oh! Que de gente! HOLAA! Soy Sonoko, la amiga de Ran y tú... Tú debes de ser Kazuka, la novia de Heiji ...¿no?

- Es Kazuha y... da igual- suspiró.

- Perfecto- la coge del brazo con intención de llevársela.

- Pero...¿Adónde me llevas?..... ¡Heiji! ¡Dí algo!

- ¡No es mi novia!

- ¿No?- dijo extrañada. -Bueno...Tranquila, mañana os veréis, pero esta noche...¡Es la noche de chicas! Vamos a mi coche, mi chófer nos llevará a casa de Ran. "Tengo que hacer algo con estos dos."

- Pero....- dijo Kazuha.

- Nada de peros, Kazuka, despídete, además tienes que ayudarme a arreglar a Ran, adiós.

Una vez ambas están en el coche Sonoko le explica el plan a Kazuha.

- ¿Por qué no te has ido con ellas, Haibara?- le preguntó Heiji.

-¿Y aguantar a esas tres crías toooda la noche? No. Ni hablar, además tenemos que terminar de planear lo de mañana.- dijo con el teléfono en la mano.- Profesor..¿Puedo volver a llamar por teléfono?

- ¡ HAIBARA! ¡LA FACTURA!

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me comunique con Kudo?¿ Por señales de humo?

- ¡Llámale por el pin transmisor!

- Seguro que lo tiene apagado, voy a llamarle y decirle que se quede a dormir aquí está noche.

Viernes por la mañana en casa de Sonoko....

- ¡Aahhh! ¡¿Dónde puse el corrector?!- exclamó Sonoko.

- Pero ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido, Sonoko? Son solo las nueve de la mañana- dijo una somnolienta Ran.

- ¡¿Has visto las ojeras que tengo?! ¡Esto no es normal!

- Eso te pasa por tenernos toda la noche en vela pintándonos las uñas, poniéndonos las mascarillas, quitándonos los puntos negros, el exfoliante....¡No fue normal!- dijo Kazuha- Buah- bostezó.

- Eso no es nada, todavía queda lo mejor del día ¡PELUQUERÍA Y MAQUILLAJE! - contesto Sonoko contenta.

- Pero ¿por qué te empeñas en arreglarnos tanto un simple viernes?- preguntó Ran.

-Bueno...no, hoy es especial. Hoy no tenemos clase, sino yo no podría estar aquí .- respondió Kazuha.

- Ya, pero solo es un día más en nuestras vidas- dijo Ran con tono de pena y pesadumbre.

- Pero esta tarde en el teatro...- empezó Kazuha. Sonoko le echa una mirada asesina- estoo....noo...nada.

- ¿TEATRO?- pregunta Ran extrañada.

- ¿Qué os parece si esta noche vemos un teatro, para salir de la rutina, solo eso. Con mi padre y sus contactos, creo que podré conseguirlo para esta noche.

- Sonoko....estas loca.- dijo Ran.

- Ya lo sé, pero no estrictamente basada en la....

- ¡Cállate! - dijeron al unísono Ran y Kazuha y las tres se echaron a reír.

Mientras tanto Heiji y Haibara van cargados de las bolsas y cajas, que se olvido Sonoko en casa del Profesor el día anterior, en dirección al teatro. Una vez allí dejan las cosas en el sitio correspondiente y Ai le empieza a dar instrucciones a Heiji.

- ¡No pudo llevarse las cajas! Se las tuvo que olvidar, como no. Bueno, una vez que se tome el antídoto empezará a quejarse y tardará en hacerle efecto, por lo que tendremos que dárselo después del almuerzo.

- Entendido ¿algo mas aparte de vestirle?

- Sí, llevalo al escenario, invéntate alguna excusa y desaparece.

En casa de Sonoko varios estilistas, contactos de su padre, hicieron una excepción y acudieron a la cita en casa del señor Suzuki a pesar de ser día de fiesta

- No así no, así tampoco, así, perfecto, eso es lo que quiero.- Dice Sonoko a los estilistas.

- Pero ¿por qué te empeñas en dejar mi pelo perfecto si nunca lo esta? ¿y vosotras qué?- se quejó Ran.

- No te preocupes por nosotras. Nos arreglaremos después ¿verdad Kazuka? " Te tengo preparada una sorpresa."- ¿Os apetece escuchar música?

- Es Kazuha, vale, ponla.

Sonoko se acerca a su equipo de música último modelo, pone uno de sus discos favoritos y empieza a sonar la música.

Fuera luces, se sube el telón,

gran silencio y empieza la función.

Los protagonistas somos tú y yo.

Tú sabes muy bien que no hay nadie más.

Yeyeye

Somos dos gotas de agua que en el mar

se han encontrado y al chocar

han despertado el huracán que llevaban dentro.

No hay actores, no hay ningún guión,

esta historia la hacemos entre los dos.

Nadie en las butacas, solos tu y yo.

Tú sabes muy bien que no hay nadie más.

Yeyeyeye

Somos dos gotas de agua que en el mar

se han tropezado y al chocar

han despertado el huracán que llevaban dentro.

- ¡Me encanta, es preciosa! - dijo Ran- "¿Qué le pasará a Kazuha? Está algo triste..."

- ¿En serio? ¡A mi también!- exclamó Sonoko.-"Ya tenemos tema de fondo."

Casa del Profesor Agasa...

- Ai... ¿seguro que no te has equivocado?...porque... no siento nada.- dijo Conan.

- Paciencia, habrá que esperar un poco... supongo.- contestó Ai saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡¿Cómo que supones?!

- Tranquilo, Kudo, seguro que...- emepezó Heiji.

¡PUMBA!

- ¡Conan! ¡Profesor, Conan está..! ¡Haibara!

Horas más tarde, después de haber estado en cama con fiebre y haberle bajado, el antídoto surgió efecto y para sorpresa del Profesor y Heiji que se encontraban junto a Ai en la cocina tomando el té, cuando giraron sus cabezas encontraron a Sinichi apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con la camisa abierta mostrando una sonrisa picarona.

- ¡Encima te ríes, después de habernos tenido horas preocupados por ti!

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? Sería interesante comentárselo a Kazuha- dijo Sinichi con otra sonrisa- ¿Cuándo has cambiado de acera? La pobre Kazuha se llevará una tremenda decepción.

- Yo....no...esto... ¬¬ Ai no tendrás por ahí el veneno para encogerle de nuevo ¿verdad?

- Pues....

- ¡No!...yo...mantendré la boca cerrada.

- ¿Y qué es lo primero que vas ha hacer como Sinichi Kudo? - preguntó Heiji.

-...-

- Ver a su princesa ¿verdad Kudo?

- ¡Haibara!

- Pues está con Kazuha y Sonoko, si quieres la llamo y les digo que vengan.

- ¡NOO!

- ¬¬¿ y ahora que? ¿ no quieres ver a Ran? ¡No me digas que te has liado con otra!- dijo Heiji.

- Claaaro, me estoy viendo a escondidas con Ayumi.

- ¡¿En serio?! - dijeron el Profesor y Heiji a la vez.

- No sabía que fueras un pederasta, Kudo- comentó Ai.

- Pero ¿sois tontos? Yo jamás...

- Tú jamás qué Kudo?

- Nada, y ahora quiero descasar.

A las 6:30 entra Ai con un cazo y una sartén en la habitación y empieza a chocar el cazo contra la sartén.

- Kudo, es hora de levantarse, venga, arriba.

Sinichi se cae de la cama y se pone de pie enfadado.

- ¡Haibara! Pero ¿qué forma de despertar es esa? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

- Cámbiate que nos vamos.

- Pero...¡Tengo sueño! ¡Déjame dormir!

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío! ...Creo que tarde demasiado en darle el antídoto- susurró.

- ¡Oye! ¡Vete que me voy a cambiar!

- Vale, vale.

Al poco rato sale Sinichi ya arreglado.

- ¿Y se puede saber donde vamos, Ai?

- Es una sorpresa.

- Date prisa que llegamos tarde- contestó Heiji mirando el reloj.

- Voy, voy.

Se montan en el coche del Profesor Agasa y se dirigen al teatro.

- Pero...¿ Por qué mi pelo hoy no quiere quedarse bien?- exclamó Sonoko.

- Pero ¿qué más te da si no vas a ver a nadie?- le contestó Kazuha.

- Y ¿Por qué me habéis arreglado tanto a mi?- dijo Ran

- Da igual- contestó Sonoko- ¡Aahh! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Vámonos!

- Pero..¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ran.

- Date prisa- insistió Kazuha.

Las tres se montan en la limusina y se dirigen al teatro.

- ¿Y por qué llevamos estos trajes tan cantosos? Parece que vamos a una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no íbamos a un teatro?- Inquirió extrañada Ran.

- Bueno... ,mas o menos- le contestó Sonoko.

- Ran...eres la única que se está quejando. ¡Mira mi vestido!- exclamó Kazuha.

- Pero ¡te queda bien!- respondió Sonoko.

Llegan al teatro y enseguida la conducen a uno de los camerinos y Sonoko le empieza a retocar el maquillaje...por enésima vez.

Mientras en otro de los camerinos se encuentran Sinichi, Haibara y Heiji.

- ¡Vístete con esto!- dijo Ai lanzándole la bolsa con el disfraz. Sinichi lo saca de la bolsa, lo mira asqueado y le contesta:

- Estas de broma ¿verdad?

Ai sale de la habitación y deja solos a Heiji y Sinichi.

- Es en serio.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Solo estoy algo confundido. Hasta que no te vistas no sales- dijo Heiji cerrándole la puerta.

Sinichi intenta abrir la puerta y comprueba que lo han dejado encerrado.

- ¡Hattori! ¡Haibara! ¡Abrid!

- ¿Te has puesto el traje?- preguntó Heiji.

- Eehh...si, claro, ya estoy listo.

- Imposible- sentenció Ai.

- Hasta que no te vistas no sales- Insistió Heiji.- ¿Te has vestido?

- No

-¿Te has vestido?

- No

-¿Te has vestido?

- No

-¿Te has vestido?

- No

-¿Te has vestido?

- No

-¿Te has vestido?

- ¡NO!

Dentro Sinichi examina la habitación con detenimiento.- "¡Maldita sea, no hay otro sitio por el que salir! ¿Echar la puerta abajo? Imposible, tendré que ponérmelo."

-¿Te has vestido?

-...-

-¿Te has vestido?

-...-

-¿Te has vestido?

-...-

-¿Te has vestido?

-...-

- ¡Kudo, contesta!- dijo Ai

- Kudo, ¿estás bien?- insistió Heiji.

- Hattori, abre.

- ¿No le abras envenenado, verdad?

- No, Hattori, abre la puerta.

Una vez abre la puerta...

- ¿Kudo, estás bien?- dijo Heiji.

- Pero que pesados sois- dijo Sinichi mientras se abrochaba la capa delante del espejo.- ¿Contentos?

- Jajajajaja

- Muy gracioso Hattori- dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Kazuka...

- ¡Es Kazuha!

- Bueno...es igual, que Ran no se mueva del camerino, ahora vuelvo.- dijo cogiendo una bolsa y saliendo del camerino.

- Kazuha... tú sabes qué se trae entre manos Sonoko, ¿verdad?

- Esto....

- Dímelo, venga...

- No.

- Venga...Por fi....

- No.

-Venga, Kazuha...

-¡Que no!

- Jooo, vale.

Entretanto, en el camerino de Kudo, Sonoko abre la puerta, se lleva las manos a la cara y empieza a gritar y dar saltitos.

- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Qué guapo!- Los demás la miran extrañados, ella se sonroja y se serena.- Ejem, ejem, bueno, solo te falta una cosa.- Dijo mientras sacaba un antifaz de la bolsa que llevaba, se acerca a Sinichi y se lo pone.- Perfecto.- Se lleva una mano a la barbilla.-Mmmm...Tú.- Dijo señalando a Heiji.- Te vienes conmigo.- Dijo señalándose a sí misma.

- Eehhh, pero...- Sonoko le coge de la mano y se lo lleva de la habitación.- Kudo ¡ayúdame!

- Aaahh- dijo Sinichi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sonoko, suelta. Kudo, esto es una venganza ¿verdad?

- Puede.

- Haibara ¿Dónde se lo lleva? Y ¿Qué rayos hace aquí Sonoko?- le dijo en susurros.

- Cállate y sígueme- dijo tirándole de la capa.

Salen de la habitación y Ai le lleva al escenario.

-¡No te muevas de aquí!- le dijo con una mirada asesina, salió de allí y apagó las luces. "Al final he tenido que hacer yo el trabajo sucio, ¿Dónde demonios se habrá llevado Sonoko a Hattori?"

Mientras Kazuha mira el reloj.- "¿Dónde estará Sonoko? Bueno, lo haré yo"

- Ran, ven conmigo.- Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándose la con ella.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Ssshhiiitt, sígueme.

Salen del camerino y se dirigen a la entrada principal del teatro.

- Siéntate, voy a buscar a Sonoko al baño.

- ¿Dónde me siento?

- Cerca del escenario.

- Vale- "Dónde estará la gente?."

Después de despedirse de Ran, Kazuha cierra la puerta y va al encuentro de Sonoko.

- Ya está todo preparado- Dijo mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados buscando algo.- ¿Dónde está Heiji?

- Te espera en el Hall del teatro- Dijo Sonoko.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Kazuha extrañada.

- ¡Un momento!- Dijo Sonoko mientras abría un set de maquillaje y le ponía algo de colorete y brillo de labios.

- ¡Quieres dejar de echarme potingues en la cara!

- Perfecto, ya puedes ir por tu príncipe, princesa.

- ¿Eeehh? Pero... si quien va de princesa es Ran ¡Mira mi vestido!

- Da igual. Yo me entiendo, tú solo ve al Hall.

- Ssshhhiiitt, bajad el volumen- susurró Ai. Mira a Kazuha y le dice....- Vete.

- Voooyy.

- Venga, vamos con las luces, Sonoko.

Cuando Kazuha sale, Ran se sienta cerca del pasillo a cinco filas del escenario, se empiezan a bajar las luces quedando solo encendidas las del pasillos donde ella está.

"Dónde se habrán metido?"

De repente empieza a entrar luz en el oscuro escenario, dejando ver la silueta de un chico y el telón se empieza a levantar.

_Fuera luces, se sube el telón,_

_gran silencio y empieza la función._

El chico se acerca al borde del escenario y con la mano le dice que se aproxime, ella le mira extrañada y se señala a sí misma, a lo que él asiente con la cabeza. Ran se levanta algo dubitativa y se acerca al escenario. Cuando está cerca, él le tiende la mano y le ayuda a subir; en el último escalón ella tropieza y él la sostiene agarrándola por la cintura, mientras se ríe disimuladamente.

_Los protagonistas somos tú y yo._

_Tú sabes muy bien que no hay nadie más._

"Me recuerda a... pero... no es posible... seguramente está muy ocupado en otro de sus casos...típico en él."

POV Sinichi

"¿Qué demonios estaré haciendo yo en un escenario a oscuras?"

Se empezaron a encender las luces y noté como se iba abriendo el telón. Miré al público y ví a Ran sentada con un traje de princesa.

" No puede ser ella ......¡Qué guapa!"- pensé mientras me acercaba al borde del escenario y le indicaba que se acercase- " Voy a matar a esos dos."

Una vez ella estuvo cerca le tendí la mano y la ayudé a subir, en el último escalón tropezó.

"Mi princesa, tan patosa como siempre, seguro que por los zapatos que lleva."

POV Ran

Empezó a sonar música lenta, él me pasó mano por la cintura y empezamos a bailar.

Me sonrió, por lo que me armé de valor y le dije:

- Me recuerdas a alguien ...¿Quién eres?

- Si mis deducciones son correctas- contestó- ya debes hacerte una idea de quién soy.- fue la pista que necesitaba para aclarar mis dudas.

Ella para de bailar y le quita el antifaz mientas dice su nombre en un susurro.

- ¿Sinichi?

- Acertaste, princesa.

La música paró y ella le da un abrazo.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo... desde la última vez ...que creía que ...no te volvería a ver.

- Tonta, te dije que volvería.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Sinichi?

- No estropees el momento, te lo contaré mañana.

Vuelve a sonar la música y empiezan a bailar de nuevo.

- La última vez que te vi me dijiste que seguramente querías hacerme la misma pregunta que yo quería hacerte a ti. No saldrás huyendo esta vez ¿verdad?

Él se sonrojó y la abrazó.

- Esta vez no me iré. No entendiste lo que te quería decir, ¿verdad?

- N...no.

- ¿Me vas ha hacer decirlo?

"¿Por qué mi corazón quiere salirse del pecho?"- pensó Ran.

" ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Solo es Ran.."

Sinichi le pone la mano debajo de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué lloras? Estoy aquí y no me iré.... nunca más.- susurró.

-...-

Sinichi, muy despacio, se inclina y pone sus labios sobre los de Ran. Se separan, después de un tiempo y ella le dice sobresaltada:

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Sinichi?

Él, que aún la tiene agarrada por la cintura, pone su frente sobre la de ella, cierra los ojos y susurra:

- Te quiero, tonta.

Ran sonrojada, sonríe.

- Yo también te quiero.- le dice y se acerca a él lentamente, se pone de puntillas y le roza los labios mientras le pasa los brazos por el cuello.

Se cierra el telón.

Mientras tanto....

Sonoko está con el codo en la barandilla y la barbilla sobre la mano susurrando:

- Ooohh ¡Qué romántico!

- Se acabó la función, nos vamos- dijo Haibara una vez cerró el telón.

- Joooo, mocosa, me has dejado sin saber el final.

- Si de todas formas no los oías.

- Sí, decían.- dijo mientras se iba hacia una esquina e imitaba la voz de Sinichi.- Ran, te amo con todo mi corazón.- Después se fue hacia el lado contrario e imitó la voz de Ran.- Sinichi ¡yo también te amo!

- Eso no les va nada a ninguno de los dos. Por cierto ¿Qué has hecho con Hattori?

- Jajaja- se rió Sonoko maliciosamente- Bueno verás- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos . No se si te acuerdas, pero cuando me llevé a Kazuha conmigo y le dije lo de novios deberías haber visto la cara de él...

- ¿Y?

- Esa cara solo la ponen los enamorados. Es la misma que ponía Kudo cuando Ran se venía conmigo en lugar de quedarse con él.

- ...-

- Por eso quería ayudarles...no me gusta ver a mis amigos así de tristes. Además deberías de haber visto como estaba Kazuha anoche. ¡Estaba por los suelos!.

- Hattori también.

- Pues ya está ¿nos vamos? Te invito a un helado, pequeña.

- ...Vale. "¡Qué remedio!"

Pero a Sonoko se le escapó una lágrima que no pasó desapercibida por Sherry.

- El mío de vainilla...supongo,...que tú lo querrás de chocolate ¿no?- le dijo Haibara.

- Sí, claro.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**En el próximo capítulo averiguareis que ha pasado con Heiji y Kazuha.**

**Gracias por leer! Un saludo Comeka y Hadita1991.**


End file.
